User blog:Starwarder/Friends
Girl Meets Grandparent Trap Riley’s aunt, Nebula Stop The War Lawrence, whom she has never met, is arriving in NYC for a special event--a gala Royal reception to proclaim her engagement to Heinrich Konrad, the Crown Prince of the small European kingdom of Kreighalte. While bonding with her niece, Nebbie enlists Riley to join her in their own secret mission--to reunite her and Topanga’s parents (and thus Riley’s maternal grandparents) Jedidiah and Rhiannon Lawrence. During the soiree held at the Kreighalten Embassy, Topanga reprimands the Royal Family for their antiquated notions, while Cory and Auggie nearly desecrate Kreighalte’s most revered relic, a flag which has survived centuries. But it is the well-intentioned antics of Riley and her pals in trying to accomplish (what Maya and Farkle see as a “Royal Request”) her Aunt Nebbie’s wish, that nearly turns into an international incident Ultimately, Riley concludes that she fails, as her grandparents seem as furious at each other as ever, but privately Jedidiah and Rhiannon agree to explore a possible reconciliation. As the Matthews return to home, they are pleasantly surprised to find Shawn Hunter waiting by their door. He announces the shocking news that he is getting married. Girl Meets Brotherly Love Although wary of Josephina Andrews initially, her sweet nature and charming wit soon endears her to everyone. They are especially impressed when she orders an entire banquet in Mandarin at her introductory dinner. But the festive atmosphere is abruptly shattered as Jack Hunter, along with his wife, Rachel, loudly proclaims that he “will never allow my brother to marry my sister!” Revealing to all that Josephina is the daughter of Jack’s mother and his step-father. A huge argument ensues between Jack and his half-siblings, causing everyone else to unobtrusively leave, except Farkle who grabs several plates and ducks under the table. The next day, as Cory and Topanga become reacquainted with Rachel, Riley and her gang trick the Hunter brothers into the same room. Shawn demands to know why Jack is so upset as he hasn’t spoken to Josephina or her parents in several years, Jack confesses that he has let his pride get the best of him in the past, but flatly states that just because he never called, that didn’t mean that he ever stopped caring about them. “Was that so very hard to say?” Josephina asks as Riley escorts her into the room. Jack hugs his half-siblings , and says that he will always be there for them as their big brother, and he just want them both to be happy. However, Jack still asks Josephina if she truly loves Shawn. She nods and kisses Shawn on the forehead, but adds that she loves her real fiancé even more. Josephina explains that she needed Jack to be at her wedding, but if she simply asked, she doubted that he would come. It was Shawn who figured out how they could provide Jack with the extra incentive to make an appearance. As the Hunter brothers return Riley home, Shawn jokes that he can’t believe that Jack can accept him as a brother, but not as a brother-in-law. A hauntingly familiar voice sarcastically observes that she can’t believe that Shawn Hunter would ever get married without telling her. Sitting at the kitchen table--with Cory, Topanga, and Rachel--is Angela Moore. Girl Meets What Might Have Been Having received the news of Shawn’s upcoming nuptials from Rachel on her way to NYC, Angela felt driven to drop everything, and to go off and see him. After learning the entire thing was a deception, Angela angrily slaps Shawn and storms off in humiliation. The next day, Maya demands to know what Riley intends to do about the situation. Nothing, Riley replies, as she claims to be “all-meddled-out” by their recent adventures. Having grown fond of Shawn, Maya hijacks Farkle to find Shawn and Angela. Left alone, Riley yawns, and meanders towards the living room where she overhears her parents comparing Shawn and Angela’s on and off relationship to the times when their own relationship was tested. Dreamily, Riley imagines what life would be like if Topanga had ended up with Joey Hutchinson (the forgotten “Monkeybars Boy”) who grew to be a shady investment banker and would have been an absentee husband and father after being imprisoned. Meanwhile, Maya and Farkle secretly help Shawn eventually find Angela. The pair talk about their past until Shawn asks her to take him back, but Angela refuses. Back with Riley, she is now imagining a life with “Cornelius the Conqueror,” the professional wrestler Cory would have become had he stayed with Candy Tracy (his wrestling team squeeze) and as “the Rilester” her existence would have been just as artificial and over dramatic as the action in the ring. Riley awakes and suddenly hugs her parents telling them she is glad they overcame their differences, and hopes Shawn and Angela will too. Elsewhere, Shawn demands to know why they can’t be together. Angela confesses that she can’t be with anyone until she fully comes to terms with the grief of her father dying while serving overseas. Shawn says he knows how hard losing a father can be, and tells her he is willing to let her sort out her feelings at her own pace. Yet warns, that he “cannot and will not wait forever.” The share a sad, but hopeful kiss, and walk away with their arms around each other. Sheepishly, after sharing a significant look, Maya and Farkle follow behind. Later everyone is saying their farewells at the Matthews doorway. They are being watched with interest by Riley and her pals at the kitchen table. Maya asks if anyone thinks that is what they will be like in the future. Riley, smiling broadly, replies, “I sure hope so.” Category:Blog posts